祖たるもの –The Progenitor–
by Ignisha
Summary: They say that once you die, the story ends. But who says that the story must to stop there? Even after death, the pen does not stop. All it needs is for one boy-with-yellow-hair to fall onto a girl-with-red-hair's lap. For even after the end of all things, the story must go on. (might need better summary...)
1. Prologue: The Boy Named Naruto Ōtsutsuki

祖たるもの –The Progenitor–

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Prologue – The Boy Named Naruto Ōtsutsuki「序章 ‐ 少年の名前は大筒木ナルト」<p>

* * *

><p>"Naruto! Young man, if you don't come down here right now, I'm burning all your ramen stashes!"<p>

Bright blue eyes struggled to open as a young male, at the age of 18, awoke from his so-called beauty sleep. Yawning as he slowly sat on the bed, showing his bare upper body, the blonde rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes.

"Nnnh… What time izzit…?"

"NARUTO! I'm serious! I really will burn your hidden stash of cup ramens!"

Shivering at the threat, the blonde merely laid back down, muttering, "As if, she doesn't even know where-…"

"And don't think I don't know where it is! I perfectly know that you keep it hidden in that hidden compartment just above your bed! Stupid construction workers making stupid simple mistakes when building their houses… how clumsy!"

"GAH! Ok ok, I'm up, I'm up! Just don't take my ramen!"

Ōtsutsuki Naruto yelped, falling on his nose as he jumped off his bed.

"Ow, my nose!"

"Did you just hurt your nose? Aren't you clumsy this morning?"

"Shut up! Like you're one to talk, miss-I-can't-handle-taking-a-bath!"

"…"

"…"

"Whelp, guess we can get rid of all those cup ramen… we have too much anyway…"

"Nooohooohohohooo, I'm sorry, Kā-chan! I was wrong, please give me the punishment! The ramen cups are innocent!"

* * *

><p>This is Ōtsutsuki Naruto, single son of single mom and widow (debatable), Ōtsutsuki Matatabi. A healthy young man at the age of 18 with blonde hair and blue eyes, the young man appears to be a Caucasian-Japanese halfy. Not that there's anything wrong with that… however, his mother reassured herson years ago that he was purely Japanese.<p>

That still rose a lot of problems, especially with his whisker-like scars on both sides of his cheeks, many mothers have thought of him as a delinquent, delinquents thinking him as easy prey. It was a tough life being Naruto.

At school, however, it was a different story. To put it lightly, Naruto was both the most popular, and yet, the most hated boy in school. The girls all want him. The boys all want to kill him. Because of all the physical training his mother and two of her _many_ siblings gave him as a young boy, it gave him a killer body many sought for. It went to the point the whole school called him one of the Two Princes, dubbing him as the "Noble Prince", the other being the "Gentle Prince".

Not that he cared. Naruto was taught long ago that what other people thought of you didn't matter. All that matter were what your friends, family and how you yourself viewed yourself as.

Which brings the author to another point, Naruto's few, but loyal, friends. It didn't take much for anyone to guess that Naruto was loyal by default. He would gladly trade his own life if it meant that his friends and family would live. Though Kurama no occhan was pretty adamant that he change that kind of thinking, it didn't change the fact that Naruto would put his life on the line to help his friends. Because of this, while Naruto has had his moments of temper and ramen craving, one could say that they would blindly give the blonde their trust if it meant having Naruto's very loyalty.

Pfft, sounds like Naruto has a rough life ahead of him.

Going back to the story, Naruto had just finished washing his face and brushing his teeth, finally putting on his school uniform. Racing down the stairs, he had just reached the family table when a frying pan prevented him from sitting down. Holding his nose once again, Naruto glared with teary eyes at a smirking woman, around her late 20's early 30's, with bluish hair tied into a low ponytail. Her piercing yellow and green heterochomic eyes playfully stared at her son, fangs poking out of her lips as she giggled, Naruto muttering on how hyper the woman was.

"Well hello, son. How was _your_ morning?"

"Just peachy, kā-chan…" Naruto muttered, biting on cooked fish.

"Aww, come on kid, don't be like that!" Matatabi moaned after her son. "You know I was kidding about the whole 'burning all ramen' thing, right? Right?"

"Yeah… like how I believed that Kurama no-occhan was a girl until a few years ago…"

"Th-that was only a joke Gyūki and I made up! It's not like Nī-sama deserved it either!"

"All he did was accidentally burn all your sushi stash into nothing but ash…"

"Exactly! That needs punishment!"

The younger blonde deadpanned at his mom before gazing at the clock. Eyes widening in shock, the blonde quickly stuffed himself, bluntly ignoring the disappointing scolds from his mom, and quickly dashed for the door.

"Oh man, I'm late!" He puts on his shoes. "I'm going, Mom! Try not to get tempted by fish again today! It's bad enough Kokuō-no-Onēchan can be lured in by carrots and cigar, I don't wanna be the one to have to fish you two out again!"

"ONE TIME! Just that _one_ time, and no one let's go of it!"

Naruto merely laughs heartily before leaving the household. Matatabi huffs as she listens for the door to close before adopting a more saddened face. She sighs, gazing at one of the many pictures decorating the opposite wall, more in particular, the picture with several different symbols.

"Don't make that sad face, it doesn't suit you…"

"Uwaaaah!" Matatabi yelps, looking back to see Kurama deadpanning as he takes another munch on the left over fish. "Onī-sama! How many times do I have to tell you NOT to sneak up on me!"

"Meh, lost count," The red head answers. He glares, "I'm still pissed off that you and Gyūki tricked Naruto into thinking that I was a woman…"

The bluenette stifles a laugh. "Not my fault you look feminine with that long red hair."

"Says the one with two tails…"

"Are you ever going to stop deciphering us by our tails?"

"Has hell frozen over yet?"

"…"

"…"

"Muh, Onī-sama so mean…"

"Don't pout either, doesn't suit that face…" Kurama deadpans again, gulping down another bowl of rice. Reaching for the spicy cabbage, he continues with a slight pause, "So… any changes since then?"

This time, Matatabi adopts a more serious look to go with the slightly saddened eyes. Sighing once, she says, "No. Ever since that incident, Naruto-kun still hasn't regained his memories. He doesn't remember anything. Nothing about the Shinobi, about the War, his previous life, nothing. It's taking me and Rias-chan all we can to make sure he doesn't find out about the Devils and Angels… Something tells me that that statue is the cause…"

Kurama stares into space. Fish meat and bones are then crushed between canine teeth. "Good thing then. The reason why we all agree with this plan was to give Naruto the life he deserves. A life away from the fighting and the supernatural."

The bluenette laughs. "You can take tiger out of the jungle, but not the jungle out of the tiger."

Kurama scoffs. "Figures you'll use a cat-themed metaphor…"

"Did Lucifer-dono find anything yet?"

The red head shakes his head. "Nah, while the statue is under heavy surveillance (and by heavy surveillance, I meant me), that red-headed sis-con still can't find the 'Eye' of the Old Man…"

A second sigh comes from Matatabi. "The 'Eye' and the 'Body' of Chichiue's…"

"Sasuke and Naruto…"

"How long has it been…?"

"…" Kurama narrows his eyes. "… Far too long…"

* * *

><p>(Kuō Academy)<p>

Naruto jogged all the way to school, tears of sweat beading upon his forehead as he searched around the crowd of students. Ignoring the staring glances from his admirers, a pair of soft small hands suddenly covered his face. Two soft melons leaned onto his back as a soft voice whispers, "Guess who?"

Naruto smiles, lifting the hands out of the way as he turns around, greeted by bright red hair. Smiling brighter, he brushes his lips against the girl he would gladly live his life for over and over. "Mornin' Rias…!"

Rias Gremory giggles at the kiss. "Good morning, Naruto!"

"HYAAAAHH! Rias-onē-sama and Naruto-onī-sama!"

"The Perfect Couple of Kuō Academy!"

"Dammit, Ōtsutsuki!"

"Taking Rias-ane-san for yourself!"

"Die, Ōtsutsuki!"

Naruto groans at the sudden party. "Still can't figure out how you can deal with all this, Rias…"

"Fufu, it's simple, really."

Naruto scoffs. "Simple, yeah… simple for you, maybe…"

"Ara ara, it appears I've been bluntly ignored."

Naruto grinned weakly at the raven head behind himself and Rias. "Sorry sorry, Akeno. But y'know how I can't stand sadist. Masochist I may be, but I prefer to be on the top…"

"Ara ara? Me, a sadist? I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean, Naruto-kun."

Rias and Naruto deadpans at her as a majority of the males sneers at the blonde for insulting the other "Onē-sama" of Kuō. Himejima Akeno continues to smile as the couple look at each other. Rolling their eyes, they say at the same time, "Yeah, sure, whatever you say, Akeno…"

"B-buchō, not you too!?"

Rias giggles, "Relax, Akeno, we're just kidding."

A grinning Naruto only serves to prove the red head's statement.

"Moh, the two of you are such jerks…!"

Naruto laughs, nodding at another blonde as the Gentle Prince of Kuō walks up to the group alongside with Cute Mascot of Kuō. "Sup, Kiba!"

"Naruto-senpai, a pleasure," Yūto Kiba greets his upperclassman as the white haired girl immediately grabs Naruto's hand and places it on top of her hair. Smiling at the girl, Naruto ruffles her hair, "Mornin' Koneko-chan!"

"Senpai…" Tōkō Koneko mumbles, a fresh blush on her face. Rias scowls at her club member as she watches Naruto show his unique affection to the young freshman.

"Damn Koneko, getting all fresh with Naruto…" She bites her fingernails as Koneko strikes a victory pose at the group. The rest of the group merely laughs along as Naruto continues to scratch the back of where Koneko's hidden ears are.

As the group continued to interact, a certain red head was watching from afar. Crimson eyes soften at the view of Naruto happily interacting with his peers. The figure sighs.

"Say, Naruto… are you, happy? Happy with this new life you have?"

Kurama looks into the sky. "I hope you are. You deserve it, after all…"

* * *

><p>AN: Something I've thought up of after reading Volume 1 of _**High School**** DxD**_ manga a few months back. Since then, I've read countless (not really) of fanfictions, most in particularly crossovers between _**DxD** _and other series, such as _**BLEACH**_, **_NARUTO_ **and occasionally **_Fairy_ _Tail_**.

Now, I'm not that far into the _**DxD**_ story, but I know enough from the many fanfiction as well as Wikia giving some extra info in case I need it. That does not mean that the story I will write will be perfect. In any case, it'll be far from perfect, because perfect is NOT what I want. And before anyone says anything: yes, yes Issei will be in the story; no, I will not steal Issei's harem away from him (he'll keep at least some of them); yes there will be other _**NARUTO**_ characters; no, I will not be neglecting _**I'm Not!**_; and finally, the next chapter is already completed, but I will be keeping my focus on _**I'm Not!**_ so expect irregular updates from _**The Progenitor**_.

* * *

><p>(Long long time ago, in a land far far away…)<p>

Silence reigned the whole warzone as everyone, who have just escaped their nightmarish coffin (so to speak), stared into the crater that replaced the area that three people fought.

It still burned in their memories. First was the moon brightening up the night sky before being taken into the roots of the Holy Tree. Then dreams broke into their mind before it ended the same way. Waking up from their precious dreams of lies as the hero of their war fought alongside with the international criminal against the god that threatened their peace. It was sudden. All so sudden. The hero, with the help with the criminal, suddenly used an unknown technique even to their five leaders before a huge light exploited the whole area. A loud "boom" resounded the air, the sound wave thus creating shock waves to knock every soldiers off their feet.

The ending conclusion was the gaping crater just where the large tree was, just where the three warriors fought, just where hope and despair fought.

No one moved.

No one dared to make a sound.

The four resurrected leaders of a once destroyed village stared in awe at what happened.

The five leaders of the great villages had nothing to say, or rather, cannot even comprehend.

The generations of soldiers, both old and current, were flabbergasted.

"What… happened…?"

It took only one sentence. One group of words that would then resound a worldwide chaos that would last for decades. Chaos that was given birth from the dreams for peace by a single man. And this chaos will soon give birth to a peace that would last for centuries and beyond.

Rejoice, oh great sage of the toads.

Rejoice, oh mighty man of seduction and eroticism.

Rejoice, oh dreamer of peace.

Rejoice, oh Jiraiya.

Rejoice for peace has come.

Rejoice.

Peace… has fell upon the world.

_**Rejo****ice…****…**_


	2. Prologue: The Hidden Side of the Pervert

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Yes, today, i shall be going full throttle cause school's out till January!

Not Much, but it's the thoughts that counts!

On to the story!

* * *

><p>祖たるもの –The Progenitor–<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Prologue – The Hidden Side of the Pervert「序章 ‐ スケベの隠れた側」<p>

* * *

><p>Hyōdō Issei was an interesting young man. In an outsider's opinion, he was nothing but a pervert who was open about his love for feminine breasts and nudeness. Even to his parents, Issei appears to be a pervert, the bane of all humanity. This, of course, was all in the faults of one drunken old man, proclaiming about the so called "Blessings of Boobs". As a young boy, Issei took interest to this old man's praising that he too took upon the mantle of boob-ism. Disgusted by this behavior, everyone turned their backs onto Issei in a blink of an eye. Not that the brunette cared anyhow.<p>

In a certain blonde's perspective, however, Issei was just another misunderstood young man. Sure his perverseness was annoying as hell, but underneath it all, he was a man of honor.

It was revealed to Naruto one day when he spotted the pre-"Perverted Trio of Kuō Academy" peeking at the girls' basketball team changing. Annoyingly disturbed by this, Naruto watched with slight satisfaction at the boys being caught red handed before he noticed something even more interesting.

It was the event showing Issei allowing his friends to escape while he sacrificed himself to be the scapegoat. In Naruto's eyes, that took guts and dedication. If Issei only found a proper friend, that dedication would've went to something a little more… not related to womanly breasts.

Taking this into mind, Naruto, although being a year older than Issei, for lack of a better word, "stalked" the young middle schooler throughout the year. And true to his hypothesis, Naruto found Issei to be a very interesting man. A man who was, not only thoughtful, but also loyal and honest. It almost broke Naruto's heart in half to see Issei being treated so unjustified, and yet he was still able to smile and proclaim his love at the same time.

His mind made up, the next year, Naruto greeted Issei like an old friend.

Which, by the way, took first place in Kuō Academy's Most Biggest Shocking Moments.

Ever…

… of all time.

* * *

><p>(Last Year…)<p>

"Yo, Issei! How's it going!?"

The brunette first year, along with his two friends, Matsuda and Motohama, all stared in shock and awe as one of the two "Princes of Kuō Academy" walked up to them, apparently greeting one of their members as if they were good old friends.

"O-Ōtsutsuki-senpai!? Wh-wh-wh-what are you-!?" Issei began as Naruto walked closer, apparently ignorant to the chaos around him.

"NOOOO! Onī-sama, don't fraternize with that pervert!"

"You perverts, if you defile Onī-sama, I'll castrate you!"

Paling at the sudden attention, the three started to scoot away from the blonde, only to have said-blonde suddenly latch onto Issei.

"Se-senpai!?"

"Relax, Issei! I just wanna talk with ya for a sec!" Turning his attention to the other two, Naruto questions, "Yo, mind if I borrow Issei for a second!?"

Awestruck by the blonde's sudden question, the bald and glasses-wearing perverts could only stand and nod. The bald one, Matsuda, slowly nodded, "S-sure…"

Gesturing to shoo them away, Motohama, the one wearing glasses, continues, "G-go on ahead, S-senpai…"

Lightly glaring at them at the sudden betrayal, Issei could only shiver in fear as Naruto laughs. "Ahahaha, come on, you guys! Call me Naruto! I'm not biggie with all that honorifics thing, so no need for the formalities, got it?"

Not bothering to wait for an answer, the blonde then drags Issei away, ignoring the calls from his admirers.

* * *

><p>"Alright Issei," Naruto suddenly says, letting go of the brunette in one of the empty hallways. "There's something I wanna ask about you-…"<p>

"I'm sorry!"

Whatever the response Naruto was waiting for, having the guy he literally dragged over suddenly falling to his knees and bowing with an apology wasn't it. "E-eh…?"

"I'm sorry for being a pervert! It was me! I confess! While the upperclassmen were getting ready for physical education, I peeked at Rias-onē-sama and Akeno-onē-sama and the other girls changing!"

"Huh!? Wait, no…! That's not what I-… wait a minute, you peeked…?" Naruto quickly changed from surprise to slight understanding before quickly getting angry at the sudden confession. It is also good to let it be known that Naruto was quite possessive. It explained how overly protective he was over his mother before getting together with Rias, as the blue-headed, appeared-to-be-widower looking way younger than she looked, many boys running on their hormones sought out for her. This, of course, snapped the little piece of string holding Naruto's peace of mind as he would protect his mother from left and right. This in turn, had the males watching their backs while trying to fantasize about doing naughty things with the bluenette.

Who can blame them from being traumatized? The last time a guy was caught fantasizing about getting it on with the older Ōtsutsuki, he was sent straight to the hospital for months. And after Rias and Naruto both confessed their feelings to each other, that same possessive aura Naruto has seemed to have moved onto Rias, marking her off the market, both literally and figuratively.

"HIIIIIEEE! I'm sorry! I'll accept any punishment! Just don't kill meeeheeheeheeee!"

Glaring at the pathetic form of the young man, Naruto tried to quell his anger, if only to get to the matter at hand. Groaning, the blonde pinched in between his eyes. "Aggh, I'll kill you later… but for now, there's something else I want to talk about…"

"Then…!" Issei shivered even harder. "I-is it about me accidentally looking up Ōtsutsuki-san's skirt when she tripped and I went to help her…?"

Silence reigned the hallways as Naruto suddenly cracked his knuckles, his eyes red in anger. "You… WHAT…?"

"I'm sorry! It was an accident! I only intended to help her! I didn't mean to look up her skirt!" Issei blurted out. "I didn't mean to look at her silky legs, and sexy thighs and-… you know what, I never really took Ōtsutsuki-san to wear that kind of underwear…"

"You… you… you…" Naruto couldn't even finish his own sentence, settling with glaring at the shivering brunette as hard as he could.

"I'M SORRY!"

"Gah! Goddamit, here I am trying to be a friend, and then you lump all this on me!" Naruto roared, grabbing his head in frustration. "Damn you, why'd you have to be so perverted!"

"Shut up!" Issei shot back. "Don't blame me trying to embrace a man's dream! Breasts a every man's dream! Oppai is the land of heaven!"

"Don't talk about breasts like that, dammit!"

"Like you're one to talk! You already have two pairs of heavenly mounds waiting for you- ACK!"

"You telling me to get it on with my mom and girlfriend at the same time…!?" Naruto growled as Issei began apologizing again.

Naruto then inhaled, before exhaling. Calming himself down with the breathing technique he was taught by his mom's older sister (which was ironic, as she is known to be a heavy smoker), Naruto slowly let go of Issei. Confused at this turn of events, Issei watched as Naruto struggled to keep his temper in.

"Gah, we're getting _so _off topic here…" Naruto muttered to himself.

"Senpai…?"

Issei flinched as a finger jabbed itself in front of his face. Following the finger to the hand, then to the forearm and all the way to the shoulder, Issei found himself looking face to face with Naruto. And not just any old Naruto, but an _angry_ Naruto. Gulping at what might happen next, Issei forced himself to get ready for any beating he will receive.

"Look, I know we got off a… _weird_ start…" Ok, so it's not a perfect way to start another conversation, but it's a start.

"H-hai…"

"But I've been watching you for a while."

Cue pause.

"S-senpai… th-that kind of sounds like you're a sta-…"

"Sh-shut up, you erokōhai!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Gah, what I meant it that whenever I see you, which is totally random and not connected in _any_ way, I see you giving out a helping hand and being nice to people, especially foreigners! Although the ratio between male to female is rather odd, as you'd rather help a girl than a boy, but that's beside the point!" Naruto continues, throwing away a chart of how many males and females Issei has helped over the year, the females far over weighting the males.

"The point is that, why are you, who is well known to be a first-class pervert, the scum below scum, and so on and so forth… so willing to help others when it's none of your business!?"

"But then, if I don't do it, who will?"

The answer was so blunt and so honest, that Naruto was rendered speechless for the third time in his life. Gulping the saliva that took the time to gather in his mouth, the popular blonde spoke as bullets of sweat rained down his face.

"You… are one hell of a bastard…"

"EH!?"

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, so I got this second chapter out quicker than I thought I would...

But that's besides the point! It's Christmas! So I thought, why the fuck not?

But then, I reread a few chapters that I already worked on and found that I had to heavily retype one of the chapters. So it really might take some time before I upload any chapters for _**The Progenitor**_.

On the other hand, I have another writer's block for _**I'm Not!**_, so expect some delay on that as well.

On another hand, I found out that the next _**Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4**_ will be out next year for PS4 ONLY!

WHAT DA FAKKU!?

I only got a PS3 so I can't even play the game! Currently, I'm saving up to buy the system, but to hell what everybody else says about the Xbox one! I'mma gonna get that PS4, and I'm gonna get it! Granted, it's only a pre-owned, but that's besides the point (cause really, who the duck wants to buy a system for 399.99? That's crazy talk!)

So yeah, I may, or may not, get a PS4 next year January or February, depending on my mood and paycheck.

Other then that, expect more chapters later on, in the year 2015! OOOOOOOOOOHHHH


	3. Prologue: To Believe

祖たるもの –The Progenitor–

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Prologue – To Believe「序章 ‐ 信じて」<p>

* * *

><p>It was just another normal day as Naruto walked down the hallway. Ignoring the cries of his admires and haters screaming for his attention and death, the blonde merely waved to a selected few who he was friends with, most who are part of the Student Council; the president who is a good friend of Rias' as well as Naruto's. However, Naruto's goal isn't greeting his friends, but to the top of the school building.<p>

Opening the door to the rooftop, Naruto grin grew wider, spotting his girlfriend already starting with her lunch. Seeing the redhead engrossed with her bento, the blonde sneaks toward her. Rias squeaked when Naruto gently wraps his arms around her neck.

"Sup, Rias, missed ya!"

"Naruto! Stop surprising me like that!"

"Can't help it," The blonde confesses, "You're just so cute when you're flustered!"

The next heir to the family flushes deeply as she sinks herself into Naruto's warmth. Smiling at the warmth, Rias moves slightly to allow Naruto to wrap his legs around her. Naruto merely smiles as he places his own bento onto the cement floor, the girl in his arms opening the bento and snapping the chopsticks into two. Picking up a cute octopus shaped sausage, Rias turns to face her lover and says in a bright voice, "Now, aaaaaahh~"

The blonde complied, opening his mouth to take in the food that Rias offered to him. Naruto licked his lips, taking in the taste before gazing at Rias herself hungrily. The redhead blinked, recognizing the look whenever Naruto was being punished with the "No Ramen" treatment by his mother.

"Want another pie-…"

She squeaked again when Naruto brushes his lips against hers. Rias giggles when Naruto continues to peck his lips among hers. "N-n-naruto~~"

"What~?"

"Stop… Mmh, kissing, mah, me…"

"Come on," Naruto mumbles, licking Rias' lips. Enjoying the feeling of his lover shivering, he continues, "It's fun."

"But, our lunch…"

"We got time…"

Rias simply giggles again, turning to straddle her favorite blonde, wrapping her arms around his neck. The two brush lips again, Rias mentioning, "Bad boy, me thinks that this bad blonde needs to be punished…"

Naruto simply smirks, gazing at Rias' own bluish-green eyes with his blue eyes, countering with, "Well then, Ms. Punisher, let's see you try and break this bad boy…"

Giggling, Rias simply kisses Naruto again.

* * *

><p>Behind the door to the rooftop, Rias' club members were watching the two waste lunch time with making out time. Akeno giggles in her hand, watching the cute couple make out once again as Kiba simply smiles. Koneko, on the other hand, frowns, reaching for her scalp to feel the spot where Naruto would regularly pat her affectionately.<p>

"Buchō, no fair…"

"Arara, is Koneko jealous?"

Akeno's answer was simply Koneko pouting further.

* * *

><p>(Later...)<p>

"Yo Issei!"

Issei blinks, seeing his older classman greet him with a great big wave. "O-Ōtsutsuki-senpai…"

The brunette shrieks slightly as Naruto wraps an arm around him. Taking note of all the sneers around them, Issei tries to break out of the hold he was in. "S-s-senpai, would you mind letting go of me…?"

"Hmm? Why would I do that? Come on, Issei! Let's go somewhere n' hangout!"

"Um, uhh, I-I'm prettty busy tonight, though…"

Naruto grins, "Save the porn for later, dude, let's do some guy bonding time!" Ignoring the staring eyes of his admirers, Naruto continues on with listing what he and Issei can do during their outing; which included, but not limited to, eating ramen, playing video games at the arcade, eating ramen, watching movies at the cinema, eating ramen, reading manga, eating ramen, watching the sun set, eating ramen, karaoke with friends, eating ramen, fishing, and eating ramen. Did he forget to mention eating ramen?

Tears ran down Issei's eyes like river. "I'd rather do that with a girl, senpai…"

"Which we both know would never happen!"

"Senpai, you don't know that!"

The silence Naruto was giving him really unnerved Issei. The so-called "Ultimate Poker Face" that everyone in school called whenever Naruto made that particular face was also creeping him out. Humming, Naruto simply answered, "Hmm, got a point there, Issei… Who knows, there might be a girl out there who can handle your level of ecchi-ness…"

"Exactly!"

Whatever feeling of dread Issei was feeling immediately disappeared after Naruto's confession. It returned with interest when Naruto grinned wider, "Which is why, I'm gonna make sure that never happens!"

"SENPAI~!?"

"I mean, who knows! It could be a totally cute blonde bomb! With a heart of pure gold that nothing she sees in you can never be negative!"

"Ah, that would be nice."

"But of course, that has a ratio of one to… how many people are there on the planet? I don't know, a _bunch_. The thing is, it's so unlikely, it can never happen!"

Seeing a cloud of depression over Issei's head, Naruto could only laugh, dragging the still boy to wherever he was headed. In the meantime, two of Issei's friends (which is debatable) were watching the proud pervert be dragged along for a ride.

"Poor Issei…"

"His sacrifice will not be in vane…"

"…"

"…"

"Wait, what 'sacrifice'?"

* * *

><p>The sky was colored in deep navy blue as the stars shined through the darkness. And for one single seventeen year old blonde, laying on his back, facing the stars as he think back on the stories of stars. Why was he laying on the roof of his house instead of the warmth of his bed?<p>

Because Naruto… was restless during the full moon.

Contrary to popular belief, the full moon shines its face upon the earth two days in a row a month (sometimes a month and a week). Why they falsely provided false testaments of the moon, Naruto had no idea. He never bothered to care anyway, being that kind of guy. At the moment, however, Naruto didn't want to think about that. Instead, he would rather just stare at the moon.

Why was he doing this?

It was because… Naruto had dreams.

Dreams of a world different from this one. Whether it was of a world in the past or in the future or in a totally different plane all together mattered little to him. In the end, it was all about whether or not those dreams were real or not. Dreams of a small little ember who in turn dreamed to burn as bright as a bonfire within the mass forest.

Staring at the moon, Naruto could only dream and wonder.

Soft feet walking across the roof filled his ears. Looking up from his position, Naruto saw an upside down Rias walking to him in her nightgown. The girl smiles before sitting next to him. Naruto chuckles, "How do you always find me…?"

"This is the highest place in your house, after all," The redhead answers. "You always did like high places…"

"I did, huh…?"

The girl leans back until she was laying right besides her lover, her head resting upon the blonde's shoulder as a pillow. The two then laid, content with their positions, as they stared into the night sky.

"Hey, Rias?"

"Hmm?"

"After we get rid of that arranged marriage thing you got with Riser…"

"Yes?"

"And after we graduate from high school and all…"

"Yes…?"

"Let's get married."

Whatever Naruto was going to say, asking for her hand wasn't what she expected. Rias was speechless beyond thinking and words. The boy from long time ago. The boy who suddenly dropped into her lap out of nowhere, the same boy who became her first (male) friend, was asking her hand in marriage? Tears struggled to escape her eyes as Rias stared at her boyfriend in awe and wonder. Feeling the girl shivering, Naruto turned to see Rias about to cry.

"H-huh!? D-did I say something wrong!? H-hey, don't start crying on me, Rias!"

"Pffhahahaha…" Rias started giggling as Naruto began to calm down. "R-rias…?"

"D-dummy, hahaha, I'm not sad!" Smiling brightly as she snuggled closer to Naruto, Rias replied, "I'm happy! Happy that you want to help me with Riser, happy that you still want to be with me, happy that you want to marry me, happy that you love me!"

Naruto grins, hugging the girl, "Of course I love you! Never in my life will I ever _not_ think about you, Rias!"

The couple share a kiss as Rias rests her head upon Naruto's shoulder with a slight frown on her face. Despite what Naruto said reassured and lifted a huge weight off her shoulder, it still didn't change the fact that Naruto was still… _human_.

Feeling his lover's discomfort, Naruto turns to her, "What's wrong, Rias?"

"Eh? N-nothing!" Rias tried to comfort Naruto. It proved useless as Naruto seemed to be able to sense the girl's discomfort. Frowning a bit at the white lie, he pressed on, "Seriously, Rias, is something bothering you?"

Seeing the blonde's resolved eyes to see what was wrong, Rias hesitantly released her worries. "I'm just… worried…"

"'Bout what?"

"Well, Riser is strong. _Really_ strong. You know how my family works, Naruto, they would have these games that would determine who is stronger than the other…" Rias began, seeing Naruto nod. "And, well, it appears that Riser has already won several games… I'm worried that-…"

"That I might lose and you'll lose me forever…" Naruto finishes for her. Seeing Rias nod slowly, the blonde groans.

"Idiot~"

"Eh?"

"You really think I'm gonna lose to that asshole?"

"Eh!? N-no, I'm confident you'll win! It's just that-…!"

"Then don't second guess my abilities, Rias! Sure, I'm not the strongest man in the world, but even for a second, I will be if it means breaking that engagement!" Naruto proclaims, forcing Rias to look at him. "If he breaks my arms apart, then I'll kick him! If he breaks off my legs, that I'll just bite him! If he rips my head off, I'll just glare at him to death! If my eyes get gouged off, then I'll curse him to death!" Gripping the girl's forearms tightly, he declares, "No matter what, I'm not giving up!"

"But I don't want to lose you!"

Rias shot back, pushing Naruto to the roof in order to lean over him. Her red hair draped over the two like silk curtains as the two stare at each other. Cerulean blue eyes stared back at the greenish blue eyes, both unwavering. "If I lose you… than I'll lose myself…"

The girl rests her head onto the man's chest. "If I lose you… then I'd rather die than give myself to Riser…"

Moments passed before Naruto sighed, saying, "Do you believe me?"

"Yes."

The blonde smiles, leaning forward to kiss Rias in the forehead, "Then don't worry about it."

"But, but…"

"Y'know, Rias?"

"Wh-what-…"

The redhead peeps when Naruto kisses her. "Give up telling me to give up!"

Rias ogled at Naruto grinning. Huffing, Rias smiles, "Aren't you stubborn, you idiotic buffoon…!"

The blonde grins wider, hugging Rias, "But I'm _your_ stubborn idiotic buffoon!"

Giggling, Rias answers, "Yes, yes you are…"

And the two proceeds to sleep under the night sky, snuggling together for warmth.

* * *

><p>AN: Happy 2015 peoplz! So I thought I'd give you guys a bit of a teaser (not really) and uploaded this baby up!

Not much, but it should quench you guys' thirst for now.

Moving on!

Okay, so I gave it a lot of thought over who I should give Asia to... Issei? or Naruto?

You guys reviewing to give Asia to Naruto isn't helping either.

So, I flipped a coin (that way, you assholes can't say that I'm being bias). It was heads.

...

Who was heads again? Oh yeah.

Sorry guys, Issei gets Asia. Although, I will admit, Naruto and Asia do look cute together. Either way, this barely changes much in the story. Since it's still in the alpha stages, I can still change a lot of stuff. Believe me, even after months of planning, I'm still changing very little things here and there.

So yeah, in the HDxD, I understand up to the Young Devils Meeting (which is all the super rookies of the devils meeting up and stuff); from Issei's first days as a devil, to the Fallen Angels, to Riser, and then to Excalibur. But from there, it gets a little hazy (still don't get how the trip to Kyōto and the School Festival fits into all this...). And then the Promotion Test.

That one got me like pizza with extra spiciness.

Oh, and sorry bout messing up with Matatabi's hair coloring (just fixed it). I originally had her blonde, after all, but figured that blue matches better.

Anyway, still working my way through the HDxD, still on Volume 3 of the manga BTW, but I should be able to get caught up to recent events, hopefully.

Toodles!


	4. Prologue: The Priestess

祖たるもの –The Progenitor–

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Prologue – The Priestess「序章 - 巫女のもの」<p>

* * *

><p>The day he first met Himejima Akeno was the exact same day he found out she was the perfect example of a sadist. It was all so sudden. Rias suddenly barged into his house, shoving another girl into his face, declaring that the girl was going to be part of her future club in high school or whatever.<p>

It _really_ reminded him of this anime he watched a few days back.

As greetings were introduced, Naruto suddenly grew an ahoge and took a _really_ large step back. Taking no notice of the cowlick, the girls gazed at Naruto with a confused face.

The reason never really showed itself to Rias about why Naruto would so readily place a good distance between him and her Queen. Not until the day on their first mission.

The day after their first mission, Naruto, who noticed that the two have left for the day but never really questioned, took notice of her pale face and bluntly deadpanned, "Told you so…"

After that day, however, Naruto's been finding the rather well endowed girl follow after him with a face so intense that it often made him mistake that she wanted his soul or something. It really did scare him, being scared of ghosts, and the girl having a rather pale complexion, it spooked the heebie jeebies out of him.

Although, for some reason, Naruto had the feeling that Akeno was doing this, not for the sake of creeping him out, but for the sake of quenching whatever pain she was hiding inside of her.

Whatever the case may be, Naruto swore to help her out with any problems she had.

First things first, he must survive the living epitome of a pure sadist.

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun~!"<p>

Shivers ran down Naruto's spine as he hesitantly, and reluctantly, turned to see a certain classic example of a Yamato Nadeshiko and immediately shrieked… in his head.

"Y-yo… sup, Akeno…"

"Ara ara, what's wrong, Naruto-kun? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Good thing she never found out about his previous fear of ghosts. Boy did Rias never let him live it down. Thankfully, that fear subsided when Naruto met something that scared him even more… actually, he's still scared of ghosts, just not in the same magnitude as it was years ago. That certainly took out one of the many ways Akeno could… torture or maim him with…

"Ahahaha, d-do I…?" Naruto sheepishly mentions, scratching the back of his head. "S-so, did you want something?"

"Ara ara, do I need a reason to see my Buchō's future husband?"

Ignoring the sudden cries of the male underclassmen around them, Naruto flushed deeply. "Sh-she told you about that, huh…?"

"Oh, she told me, alright. The fact that she walked into the clubroom with such a bright smile on her face told me _everything_ I needed to know~, ufufufu~…"

See!? This is why Naruto always tries to stay at _least_ 1.5 meters (approximately 5 feet) away from the sadistic girl. Let it be known that while Naruto could be a little masochistic, he wasn't to the point that he would look for a sadist to do it for him. No, while he was a masochist, he was also the kind of guy who likes to take control… maybe…

Whenever he and Rias were having one of their… heavy petting… he was always the one who got the dominance in the fight. Naruto really _did_ enjoy watching Rias squirm under his arms.

Huh, guess he was a bit sadistic himself… you learn something new every day.

"Ahahaha I see…" Naruto mutters, seeing Issei walk by. "Ah, hey look, it's Issei! OI~, Issei!"

The brunette suddenly flinches, seeing the blonde before turning to run. Said blonde gets ready to run himself. "Sorry, Akeno! Gotta run, I have something to talk to Issei about! Later!"

And in a yellow flash, the blonde was gone. The ex-fallen angel pouts, folding her arms under her bosoms, ignoring the stares from her surroundings. "Aww~, but I wanna play with Naruto-kun too~…"

It never really did bother the young angel-turned-devil about why Naruto always ran away from her. What _did_ bother her was exactly _how_ did Naruto know that she was a sadist? It always nagged in her mind, how did Naruto find out? He's not even an angel or a devil or a yōkai. Naruto was simply a regular human… with a yōkai as a mother. Scratch that, an _adopted _yōkai mother. Back in the day, she wasn't that much of a sadist as she was today, but to see the boy seeing so far ahead to see her becoming the perfect example of a sadist, it still brought her into awe.

A small sadistic smirk brings itself under Akeno's small hand, "Ufufufu, I just can't wait until I have my turn… just you wait, Naruto-kun, Buchō can't hold you forever, ufufufufu~…"

* * *

><p>Another shiver ran down Naruto's spine as he caught up to Issei.<p>

_"Oh god, I have a feeling that my life's in forfeit in the near future…!"_

* * *

><p>AN: Guess I'll say it right now before you all start to flame me...

For the next set of chapters until the ninth one, everything is gonna be Prologue after Prologue after Prologue.

Call it what you will, but I wanted to start off differently than any other stories who started off right off the bat.

So in case you guys start to rage on me and start a mob, don't worry, wait another... hmm... five chapters, then it'll be the main start and lime light for the story.

So sorry if you guys want more, but this is what I want, and nobody can get me to change that. You guys can bitch around and rage hell on me, but no matter what, I'm gonna continue this. You can even unfavorite if you want (though it will leave a gaping hole in my heart), and that won't even faze me.

To tell the truth, this way, I'm given more time to finalize the story line and set it up so that I won't make any mistakes in the near future.

Besides, this is only to get rid of the writer's block I got for the _**I'm Not!**_ series.

Back to the story, this was a prologue of Naruto's interaction with Akeno. And yes, Naruto doesn't like sadists, sadly.

Next up is gonna be Koneko's turn, so please enjoy this freshly baked cookies while I get to the next prologue!

Thanks!


	5. Prologue: The Cat

祖たるもの –The Progenitor–

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Prologue – The Cat「序章 ‐ 猫ちゃんのもの」<p>

* * *

><p>Tōjō Koneko was… for a lack of better word, quiet.<p>

She was silent as the night, although that usually contrasts with her white hair. Her height was also shorter than any girls her age and definitely, for some reason, had the most tightest ass he's ever felt.

Not that Naruto would ever intentionally touch it, really; usually it was Koneko who would sit on his lap, waiting to be patted or scratched.

Come to think of it, Koneko _really_ reminded him of cats… and his mom.

Other than that, however, Koneko had probably the most strongest sweet tooth Naruto has ever seen. Adding with her almost emotionless, yet cute, face, it clicked something in Naruto's head and immediately he took a great liking to her. Much to Rias and her club members' surprise, the short girl returned the affection.

If Naruto were to have his way, he would've had Koneko wear cat ears whenever the two were in the same room (yes, he has that kind of fetish).

Hmm, imagining Koneko with white cat ears and tail…

Somehow, that image reminded Naruto of that white kitten who always came around his and his mom's house along with that black cat. A chuckle from the blonde.

What were the chances that that kitten and Koneko were one and the same? Hah! Least that won't happen, right?

… right?

* * *

><p>"Senpai…"<p>

"WHOA!" Naruto yelped, jumping a bit before turning to see his lovely underclass girl. Putting the school issued slippers into his shoe locker, the blonde smiles. "Ah, Koneko-chan!"

Immediately, Koneko grabbed his hand and placed it on top of her head. Smiling at the gesture, the blonde began to rub it, knowing that she liked it near the scalp. Brushing his fingers over to the side, Koneko resisted the urge to purr when Naruto began to rub just behind her hidden cat ears. Her eyes shot up, though, when Naruto began to curl his fingers, scratching just where it was most sensitive, and she had to consciously stop herself from yelping at the sudden wave of pleasure.

Naruto, on the other hand, had to stop himself from blushing at Koneko trying not to nuzzle into his hand, a big blush on her face.

Ignoring the cries from his fellow classmen, Naruto was more focused on what he was hearing from the girl he was petting rather than the people around him. Was that a small meow he heard just now?

Naruto twitched an eye, when Koneko began grasping his shirt, trying very hard not to pant as a dark blush spread across her face. Snuggling into his body, Koneko mewled again

Some time has passed before Naruto nudged the little girl. Unsurprisingly, the cat-girl refused to move. Clearing his throat, trying to get rid of the pressure he was feeling from the stares of his fellow school mates, Naruto tried to urge the white haired girl to let go.

"K-koneko-chan, umm, n-now isn't the best time to be-…!"

"Mmh…" The girl once again surprised the crowing students when she hugs the blonde, her short arms trying to wrap themselves around Naruto's torso. Tightening her little fists into her older upperclassman's shirt, she mewled, "No."

"So straightforward as always…" Naruto mulled out as the guys around him began to curse his existence for trying to pamper the young girl. "You're just like mom in that sense…"

Twitching her cat ears in annoyance but making sure that her beloved senpai wouldn't see it, Koneko looked up, forcing Naruto to flinch when he saw her annoyed expression. Knowing completely well that Naruto could read expressions even from an expressionless person, Koneko continued to glare, wanting an explanation why she reminded Naruto of his own mom.

"W-well," Naruto began hesitantly, "Sometimes, when her job gets a bit tough on her, she would always ask me to scratch her hair like her husband would have." Koneko simply raised a brow, wondering about the poor excuse that Matatabi created to have her adopted son scratch her hair. For as long as Koneko knew the older cat, the woman never had a husband, nor did she had any interest of gaining one.

It just proved how gullible her adored upperclassman was.

How cute.

Nevertheless, the first year student was starting to get rather jealous of her rival for Naruto's cat affections. After all, even if they were able to meet nearly every day of the week, Matatabi had a greater advantage, being his mother and all. It wasn't every day, after all, that one gets to meet a human who has such a brightening and warmth chakra aura within him.

Needless to say, she got addicted to the feeling.

It probably didn't help that stupid Gya-kun stole the right to be the blonde's self-proclaimed younger sibling.

"No."

"Hmm?" Naruto questioned, having heard his underclassman mutter out a denial. Flinching at the sudden glare from the cute girl, he nearly steps back in fright when Koneko suddenly grabs his right hand and forces it onto her scalp.

"Senpai's hand, mine."

And chaos ensues.

"Ōtsutsuki, you bastard!"

"Forcing yourself on Koneko-chan!? How could you!?"

"You already have Rias-onē-sama, and now you're cheating on her!?"

"DIE, Ōtsutsuki!"

Twitching his eye while petting Koneko at the same time, Naruto could only moan and groan at the sudden attention. Promising to later shut the jealous school boys up, Naruto looked at the girl he was petting.

"You're not making my life any easier, y'know that…"

Koneko simply looks at him and smirks so lightly, Naruto had to look closely to see it.

* * *

><p>The mother and son combo groan as they slumped onto the dining table in the middle of the living room.<p>

"Tough day?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Same…"

"What happen?"

"Damn customers try to get hussy with me while purchasing some products…"

"I'll deal with them tomorrow."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun."

"No problem…"

"And you?"

"Rough day at school."

"I see…"

The two sighs again, settling with the silence. Matatabi smiles weakly, turning to Naruto.

"Neh, Naruto…"

"Hmm?"

"Pat my head, will you?"

Naruto groans. "Again? You're not a little kid, y'know Kā-chan…"

"Please?"

Naruto groans louder. Lifting his hand to pet his mom, he stops. Matatabi blinks as her son stands up, walk around her, and sits on her right side. He then lifts his left hand up and pats her. Letting herself loose to feel the magical hands of her son, she asks, "Why'd you move for?"

Naruto flushes lightly, "Koneko-chan called dibs on my right hand for some reason…"

"Koneko-chan did?"

"Yep…"

"…"

"…"

"She really is like a cat, just like I thought."

"Like you're not?"

"Ahahaha, good point."

The mother-son duo then went back to silence, content with being in each other's presence.

* * *

><p>AN: And that completes chapter five of this series. Almost done with the prologue, folks! Just hang on for a bit longer!

And yes, every Devil knows that the Bijū are that, Bijū. Though the Devils also think that the Bijū are also Yōkai. It makes sense, after all, that five of the Bijū are modeled after Yōkai. And because of this, the Devils believe that the reason why Matatabi took Naruto in is because of his insane amount of Chakra that is somehow "locked" away.

Either way, many of you have already guessed who's gonna be in the harem. Not gonna lie, I did steal from poor Issei, but for the sake of the story, it must be done! Sorry, Issei.

Other than that, this has been the fifth prologue to _**The Progenitor**_! Hope you'll all enjoy the next few prologues!

Next up is gonna be Kiba's turn!


	6. Prologue: The Knight

祖たるもの –The Progenitor–

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Prologue – The Knight「序章 - 騎士のもの」<p>

* * *

><p>When Naruto met Yūto Kiba for the first time, the first thing that came to his mind was nostalgia. That, and for some reason, Naruto wanted to save the younger blonde from something. What it was, Naruto had absolutely <em>no<em> idea.

However, whatever it was, it was dark.

The older blonde could practically _feel_ negative emotions spilling out of the apparent gentlemen as if he was tipping a bucket to spill water. Whatever was bothering the young blonde, Naruto didn't like it. Not one bit.

The boy's eyes were so empty, so _hollow_… it shivered Naruto's spine continuously. Then the boy simply smiles such an _empty_ smile and greets everyone with such politeness…

It sickened Naruto.

It sickened him so much he pretty much punched Kiba in the face. The shocked faces on everyone was priceless, much so to Naruto who immediately apologizes. As everyone went forward to help the young blonde up, Naruto, one of the first to help his younger blonde, immediately saw the dark look in Kiba's eyes as he stood up slowly.

Whether it was a dark look of someone who wants to repent or one who wants to destroy, Naruto had no idea, having not learned the difference of it yet. However, one thing Naruto did know was that he could not, _cannot_ let Kiba continue to live with those kind of eyes.

* * *

><p>"Men!"<p>

Naruto raised a brow as he looked towards the gym where the kendō team were having one of their practice sessions. The blonde looked up in compellation. _"Speaking of which, isn't today s'pose to be another of their sessions with Kiba?"_

Whistling a tone, Naruto walked over to the gym's doorway, half-determined to meet with one of his girlfriend's club members. Come to think of it, he _still_ has no idea what they do. All Rias would say was that they were some kind of occult researcher or something along that line. Naruto never really bothered to check nor did he really cared. One part of being in a relationship is to have faith towards your significant other. If Rias can trust him to deal with Riser, then he can trust Rias with an insignificant secret that had little to no meaning to their relationship.

Going back on track, Naruto smiled as he sees his fellow blonde wipe out beads of sweat coming down his face with a wet towel. A group of girl students hovering around the doorway all sighed watching Kiba do his… thing. Whatever that was.

Rolling his eyes over something so trivial, Naruto waved a hand at his underclassman.

"Hey, Kiba!"

"Senpai, how do you do?" Kiba greeted his upperclassman with polite dripping off his voice. Naruto grimaces at the politeness being aimed at him, ignoring the squeals of the female students behind him. Walking over to his fellow blonde, Naruto tosses an ice-cold water bottle.

"Nice work out. You got a lot stronger than when I saw ya."

"What can I say, Senpai? These girls can be a real handful."

Naruto scoffs in a humorous way, not wanting to upset the girls. "Peh, bet they aren't as handful as me."

The silence as soon as he finished that sentence was a bit unnerving, but it all went down the drain when Kiba smiles hesitantly. "No no, the girls were tough, but you were a bit more tougher. I still have the bruises since our last match."

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad, was it?" Naruto asks, now worrying about the overbearing silence that roamed the gym. "I mean sure I rammed ya a bit harder than I expected to, but your counter attack was off the charts!"

Kiba chuckles, the stares now bothering him. "You humble me too much, Senpai. My counter attack barely reached you before I got stabbed again."

"Yeah, well I did get more training than you have… though why did I get the feeling that you were holding back…?"

Kiba kept his silence as Naruto raised a brow. Shrugging, the older blonde simply grinned as he picked up a shinai. "You know, it's actually been a while since we sparred. How about it, Kiba?"

His smile returning, this time an honest one, Kiba picked up another shinai, "I would be glad to have another joust."

Naruto stared. "Dude, this ain't medieval knights. Cool it with the whole gentleman knight thing…"

"Oh. I'm sorry, Senpai."

"Don't worry about it."

Before they could start their spar, however, several thumps were heard as both blondes turned to the room to see a majority of the girls now on their backs, passed out. The only similarity between those who were still conscious and those who were unconscious was the thick red liquid pouring out of their noses. Yellow brows raising, Naruto asked, "What's wrong with them?"

Kiba shrugs, having seen this enough to know that he shouldn't really bother. "I never found out."

Getting back into gear, that gentle smile soon turned sinister as a bloodthirsty grin gleamed back. Blue eyes sharpened and yellow hair bristled. With a single thrust, wooden swords swung against each other with a thwack.

* * *

><p>One thing Naruto found odd was that whenever he was fighting, whether it was a fist fight or a sword fight or a whatever fight, he will be able to read his opponent's thoughts. Not a mind reader, mind you, but rather, Naruto was able to feel the intent of the heart. The reasons for why they fight. The hidden enemy that no one but the wielder is able to see. The true heart of the one who wields such weapons.<p>

Whether it be to gain power to protect or to destroy, Naruto was able to read all of it. Whenever he protected an underclassman against an upperclassman, he was able to read the upperclassman's thoughts of being lonely and need to vent off all that anger and sadness. When he was fighting the local yakuza, he was able to read the thoughts of wanting to protect their beloved hometown from outsiders. When fighting some random idiot, he was able to read the craving for acceptance and belonging.

When fighting Kiba… Naruto was able to feel the sadness and guilt of being the lone survivor. It was a cruel, cruel case of PTSD. Those thoughts then turned to something darker the longer they fought. It first turned to denial, usually what every PTSD patience often experience first. The next was the feeling of wanting and belonging, to find why they were the only ones to be alive when all the people around them died like dogs. The next and usually the last thing Naruto would feel when crossing swords with Kiba was the feeling of vengeance. Kiba wanted justice, and he _craved_ it. He wanted to find the one who brought pain into his world and bring that very enemy to justice.

However, even Naruto, as dimwitted as he was, was able to tell that Kiba's reasons for justice was wrong. That fighting just for the sake of revenge was wrong. Naruto had no idea why, having not dealt with these kinds of feelings before, but for some reason, Naruto just wanted to help Kiba with this same problem. To help the younger blonde from straying from that dark path.

And help him he will.

But not now.

* * *

><p>AN:

So yeah, that was the Sixth Prologue!

Three more to go! And then it's off to the real chapters!

Keep on waiting folks!

Getting to the story, so now we find the interactions between Naruto and Kiba. Not as descriptive as I would've liked it, but it's enough, I guess...

Took a while for me to get that conversation flowing too, ahahahaha...

Anyway, this was Kiba's Prologue, guys, and now, we move on to the Seventh Prologue!

Next up is Gasper!

* * *

><p>R.I.P Monty Oum; June 22, 1981 - February 1, 2015<p>

Animator

Director

Writer

Screenwriter

Voice Actor

Combat Designer

Battle Choreographer

Inspiration

Brother

Husband

Father (?)

Comrade

Robot

Master Dancer

Assassin

Awesome hair

Mr. Sleepyhead

YouTuber

Creator of RWBY

Quote-Unquote: "Cambodian, Vietnamese, Chinese, Japanese."

Overall lovable buddy

You shall be missed

* * *

><p>Thinking about making a RWBY fic soon... hmmmmmm...<p> 


	7. Prologue: The Ghost

祖たるもの –The Progenitor–

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Prologue – The Ghost「序章 - 幽霊のもの」<p>

* * *

><p>The first time he's heard of Gasper, the first thing that came to mind was that funny little ghost story he's heard of that came from somewhere in the west. Of course, that'll be everyone's answer to the question "Who's Gasper?"<p>

The real answer to the little question, however, was a little bit… different than what Naruto imagined.

It's been a few years since Rias "adopted", for lack of better word, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba. For a moment, Naruto thought that she was serious about marrying him and having kids in the future. By the gods, he's not ready for that kind of responsibility yet!

However, when first meeting Gasper, Naruto was a little bit confused as to how he was supposed to address the young… cross-dressing boy. Regardless, Naruto tried his best to help his newfound friend, however…

Sometimes, he just keep having odd gaps of memories between times.

…

Is that weird?

* * *

><p>"So how's Gasper doin'?"<p>

Rias blinked at the sudden question.

"That's an odd question out of the blue…" Rias deadpanned before responding with another question, "Although, why the sudden curiosity?"

The blonde grinned, "Hey, if they're your family, then they're just as much of a family to me, too. 'Sides, even I gotta know how my lil cross-dressing brother's doing."

Rias smiled softly, touched that even if he wasn't part of her Peerage that her boyfriend was worried. She remember the good times when Naruto would often try and make time to play with them, even when Matatabi-san was busy. Rias paused, looking at the clock over the chalkboard as the teacher continues to teach. She smiles.

Perhaps…

"Well, if I talked to Onīsama, maybe he'll let us visit him."

Naruto grins, "Really? That's awesome! It's been nearly half a year already! Can't wait to see Gasper again!"

Rias grins, fondling with her other Bishop piece. Perhaps one day… one day she'll have enough control so that Gasper can control himself. And then. They'll all be happy together, her Peerage, Naruto, everyone. Seeing her lover grin like no tomorrow as he patiently waits – for once – for class to finish, Rias couldn't help but feel her grin widen.

* * *

><p>"ONĪCHAAAAAAAAAAN!"<p>

"Whoa!" Naruto yelped as he fell to the ground, a girl latching onto him. Rias blinked before giggling as Naruto tried to have the girl hugging him let go of his torso. What was funnier was the fact that the girl hugging her boyfriend was in fact, a boy.

Yes, the final Bishop of Rias's Peerage is truly the personification of a trap. Not even Hideyoshi-kun from _Baka to Test_can compare to the true trap in front of her. It probably forced favor on Gasper since he preferred to wear girl clothing, whereas Hideyoshi-kun was rather hesitant to even cross-dress.

Pity.

Then again, Hideyoshi-kun will always be Hideyoshi-kun.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there buddy!" Naruto tried to calm his cute little kōhai as said blonde continued to rub his… her?… head into Naruto's chest.

"Good-for-Nothing Gyakun…" Koneko immediately greeted as she and the rest of the Club members entered the room.

"WAAAAAAHHH! Onīchan, Koneko-chan's being mean to MEEEEEEHEEHEEEEE!" Gasper suddenly cried out as Naruto flinched at the scream. Chuckling as he tried to sit up, Naruto simply patted the young dhampir on the head, trying to calm him… her?… down.

Seeing this, Koneko immediately began glaring at Gasper, rendering him to continue crying in fear. Akeno began chuckling as Kiba smiled. On the other side of the group, Rias smiled at the two reconciled self-proclaimed siblings. Ever since she "adopted" Gasper into the family, Naruto pretty much declared the young dhampir as his new baby brother and did his very best to pamper up Gasper. Koneko, having been the closest to Naruto besides Rias and Sona at the time, threw a rather cute tantrum the moment the declaration was made.

It was rather cute. Well, until Koneko began hanging onto Naruto for a full month. Literally.

Then it just got annoying.

* * *

><p>"Hah! Headshot! Take that, you fuckin' newb!"<p>

"Why is it that every time I play with you, you always change personalities just like that?" Naruto queried as he and Gasper began playing the recently released _Halo 3_. Turning to see Gasper wearing a completely sadistic grin as he, once again, sniper Naruto's avatar in the head, the cross-dressing boy once again celebrated his one-shot-one-hit kill.

"It's not my fault that you suck, Nīchan!" Gasper simply shot back as he cut through his enemy once again with the energy sword in his own avatar's hands.

Rias chuckled weakly as she watched Gasper's personality turn a complete 180. While she wasn't a large fan of the American games that have recently gotten popular (she even heard that there was a group of Americans making a web series out of the _Halo_ games), the redhead knows how much of an internet junkie Gasper was after reviving him. It was on that thought that she bought the recently turned popular Xbox. While not as popular as the PlayStation or Nintendo products in Japan, the American console has started to turn up around here and there. And ever since the release of the _Halo_ series, the console turned into a popular gaming machine.

On the other hand, it was probably best that she puts away the _Dead or Alive_ video game that she bought for Gasper's birthday. Rias doesn't need any more bloody video games to give Gasper a chance to develop any kind of MPD…

"BOOM! Fuck on that rocket launcher!" Gasper screamed in delight as Koneko covered her ears in annoyance of the loud music and sound. Akeno just watched with an interest smile on her face. Naruto on the other hand was simply twitching an eye as he watched himself get blown up yet again.

"You-… Are you teabagging me again!? Dammit Gasper, stop doing that!"

"Owowowowowowow, Ni-nīchan, STOOOHOHOHOOOOP~~~!" Gasper pleaded as his head exploded in pain from the fist digging into his skull.

As Gasper tries to free himself while simultaneously screaming for help, Rias simply giggles in her hand. Truly, these are blessed times she was living in, free from all the war and violence her brother often talked about when he was trying to teach her a lesson when she screwed up or made a mistake. Turning to the rest of her Peerage, Rias sighs in happiness as everyone began to join in on the tangled mess, willingly or not.

Akeno was the first to join, chuckling darkly like she usually does when her S-switch got turned on. The two blondes screamed in fear as they hugged each other, shivering like frightened animals.

Koneko was obviously next, not liking how Gasper was hugging Naruto tightly in fear from Akeno. The girl practically dove in between the two, clapping her hands high above her and pushing through.

Kiba, with that awkward smile of his, tried to be the bystander in all this, but was caught in when Gasper grabbed onto his ankle, tripping him. Rias couldn't help but laugh at the hilarity of it all as the group became a tangling mess of limbs here and there. It wasn't until she noticed Naruto's glinting eye did the laughter stop.

"Oh no. No you don't Narut- NARUTOOOO!"

And with a pull, Rias joined in on the fun.

Sooner or later, the group became a laughing stock of a ball of yarn. Flinching and trying to pull their arms and legs away from the tangle, the students could only stare at each other before laughing out loud.

Awkwardly, Gasper was facing Kiba's ass while the Cazenovia himself was nearly choked by Akeno's arm looped around his neck. Akeno was facing the back of Naruto's hair as the blonde had to look up to avoid seeing Koneko's armpit and breast. Across from him was Rias who had her own twinkling eye. Grinning, Rias leaned in and pecked the blonde on the lips.

Blinking, Naruto asked, "What was that for?"

"For being here," Rias answered simply as Naruto didn't get what the big deal was. The rest of Rias' Peerage simply smiled in agreement when Naruto simply asked,

"Okay then… now, any ideas how to get out of this?"

It would be nearly 4 hours (approximately 3 hours, 48 minutes and 21 seconds) before the group of six untangled themselves from their mess.

* * *

><p>AN: Happy Belated Valentine's Day folks!

And that was the Seventh Prologue!

I'll be honest, I did copy some parts from another source... I think... I can't remember, actually...

And before anyone retorts: Yes, yes I know that the name's actually Casper, not Gasper, but honestly, this is Naruto. He's bound to mix up something from time to time. This time, it was a ghost's name that he doesn't really care about. The name rhymes too, so meh.

Anywho, that was Gasper's introduction, and needless to say, I actually liked this. Oh, and a quick update on the story line:

I've decided to take out one of the prologues (mostly cause I couldn't think of anything), so that'll be one less chapter until the actual plot begins!

Hope you'll all like the next prologue!

In other news: I've finally finished the plot for _**I'm Not!**_. Now, I only have to fill in the blanks! This is gonna be so much fun if it wasn't for this stupid writer's block I'm having right now! Till then, toodles!

Next up is Sona's turn!


End file.
